The Bear and The Lamb
by Cheza La Fey
Summary: This starts when Bella first moves to Forks. I've checked there is know other story like this. Bella is a gamer who was sent to Forks to getaway from her other gamer friends. The she meats Emmett the local gamer vampire. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bear and the Lamb**

(This starts when Bella first moves to Forks. Rose is with Edward not Emmett. Go a head and flame me if you want I don't care.)

So hear I am driving to school and hating every minute of it. Hi I'm Bella Swan, don't call me Isabella or I will pwne you're a$$. I am a major gamer and I love marshal arts so don't mess with me. But back to the matters at hand my mom sent me hear to make me get away from my gamer friends. Like that will stop me, I still have my laptop, Xbox, Will, and PSP. So hear I am pulling up to the school and getting out of my truck. I quickly took one last look at one of my favorite outfits. A short sleeved Resident Evil shirt under a Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories jacket with me Jak 3 pants and my Guitar Hero converses that matched my Rock Band wrist bands. Now I'm at my first class, English.

Class this is the new student Isabella Swan the chefs daughter. Please be kind to her." Said what ever her name was, I never was good with names. She told me to sit next to some guy Emmett Cullen. He looked a little like that one guy that Lushent is always with in Underworld, only this guy was white. The other dude was black.

"H I'm Emmett but you can call me-"

"Egocentric?" I guessed trying to be cleaver. Then came his big booming laughter that made me nearly jump out of my skin.

Good one you're pretty funny. Are you a gamer by any chance?" He asked with hope full eyes.

"Yes why do you ask?" I asked wile taking notes on our assignment.

"Because I'm a gamer to. What's your favorite game?"

"It's a cross between RE5, Kingdom Hearts Coded, Prince of Persia Worrier Within, and that one online site Gaia online." I said not even looking at him.

"Isabella I think this is the start of a beautiful friend ship." He said smiling from ear to ear.

"It won't be if you call me Isabella again its Bella, what's your screen name?" I asked.

"Michael Corvine, You know like that one guy from under world. What's yours?"

I couldn't believe it I had flamed this guy on Gaia over a thousand times now. I kept steeling his gold all the time, oh this was ganna be fun.

"It's Sleen" I said with an argent smile and a prowd look in my eyes. It took him a few minutes to get over the shock.

"No way, no freaking way. You're the one who's been beating me all this time?! But how? I mean you're a-a …a-"

"A what? A girl" I asked slightly offended

"Ya don't take this the wrong way but I thought you where a guy playing a girl. Sorry please don't kill me." He said trying to hid behind a text book.

"Calm down I'm not going to kill you … yet. But don't you think you should be getting to work on your project?" I asked trying to seem like a know-it-all.

"Project? What project?"

"The one she assigned a few minutes ago. You really should pay more attention in class" I said gathering my books.

"What're we supposed to do?" He asked looking hopeless.

"Write a paper about a series that you like. I chose Resident Evil, You better get to work. It's due by tomorrow." I Said

"Ok thanks, hey do you want to sit with m eat lunch?" He asked blushing slightly. It looked kind of cute.

"Sure just stop looking at me like that. You're creeping me out dude." I said half lying.

"Great I'll see you later" he said before leaving. As we went in different directions I brushed up against his arm, it felt cold like ice. Then I thought that he might be a vampire. I'd have to check my notes when I get home. My next few classes flew by fast then the bell finally rang for lunch. I grabbed my packed lunch and headed to the cafeteria.

"Yo Bella over hear!" said/yelled Emmett from across the room causing the entire room to look at me then Emmett and back at me.

'Thanks Emmett yell a little louder I don't think the whole school is looking at me yet.' I thought sarcastically. "Emmett you are way to energetic you know that" I said when I got to the table and sat next to him.

"Sorry, any way Bella this is Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie my brother and sisters. Every one this is Bella." He said.

"Hi Bella, how do you know Emmett? Where did move from? Wanna be best friends? OMG you should come to out house for a sleep over." Said the overly excited Alice.

"Sure, I'll have to ask my dad first but I'll see what I can do." I hoped that was convincing enough to keep her from attacking me with more questions "And to answer you're other questions, Emmett and I have the same English class, I'm from Phoenix and I'd like to be your friend." I said smiling warmly. I then pulled out my packed lunch which was my favorite Chicken fried rice with Mt. Dew and an apple.

"What don't you just eat the food hear?" Asked Rosalie. "The school food sucks and I'm a special diet. My stomach can only handle sorten things." I said going back to my food. All the wile I watched them, no one was eating. I tried to think of other things incase one of them could read minds.

"So Bella, Emmett tells us you're a gamer and one of the best at that. Is it true?" asked Edward.

"Yes I've played 183 games so far but I've only posted about 20 of them on Youtube" I said taking a drink from my .

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jasper.

"I have an account on Youtube and I post my Let's Play's on it Right now I'm working on Rule of Rose. It's a creepy and beautiful game." I said.

"How can a game be creepy and beautiful?" asked Alice.

"Well the graphics, designs, and art work is beautiful, but what happens in the game, the story line and the people you find are all creepy." I said finishing my lunch and putting the fest away.

"Finally! You see that's what I've been saying all along. It was the same way with Haunting Ground, Bella is your screen name on Gaia the same on Youtube?" asked Emmett.

"Sort of on Youtube it's Sleen the Vampire Queen. It was the only one left." I said shyly.

"You are the person that does those!?" asked Jasper.

"Ya that must mean your soljer boy Jazz, right?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Asked Alice surprised.

"I have my ways." I said smiling evilly. Just then the bell rang and I ran to gym which went by in a blear like the rest of the school day. When I finally got home I rushed to one of the boxes I had yet to unpack. Hopefully the notes that I took when I last saw Lestat. I searched through the notes and found that every thing fit except I haven't seen them in the sun light. My guess is that they are the third generation Vampires. The first was Sleen's race in 60,000 BC, The second was Lestat's race in 5BC, then finally the Volturi's race over 3,000 years ago. I just hope what Lestat tolled me was true. Just then I got a call on my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID and it was James. " Hi James what's up?" I asked happy to finally hear from him.

"Yo Bells long time no talk, how it in forks?" He asked.

"It's ok pretty boring though I miss you guys, How's Alaska?" I asked hoping they stayed on there diet.

"Boring as hell, the game hear is so week. Mind if I come stay with you for a bit? I just want to get away from every one." He asked.

"Ok but only for a little bit there are other vampires hear you know." I said then there was a long pause.

"Other Vampires?" He asked slightly mad at the thought.

"Calm down James their Vegetarians like you and the others." I said.

"Ok if you say so well I'll see you in a few day's later Bells." He said.

"Ok bye James." I said and hung up the phone and got ready for bed. I was glad that tomorrow was Saturday and James should be here by Sunday so I had nothing to worry about… for now.

The next day I got up and got ready for the day. The first thing I did after breakfast was finish the report about Resident Evil. Then I finished recording Rule of Rose and then I started on my chores. Then I heard a knock at my door, I went to see how it was and at the door was….

Your just ganna have to wait till another day to who it was I'll get the rest up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

(Recap: Then I heard a knock and my door, I went to see who it was and at the door was…)

… Emmett.

"Hi Emmett what's up?" I asked wandering what in the world he wanted.

"Hi Bella could we talk?" He asked, he sounded like he was afraid of something.

"Sure why don't you come in side?" I said, he walked in and sat down on the couch still looking very worried. "Emmett what's wrong you look like you're scared of smoothing." I said hoping to get something out of him.

"Bella what do you know about vampires?" He asked, vampires? That's a strange question to ask.

"Ya I know almost every thing about every vampire from all three generation. I've spent years studding about them. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well Bella I'm a …a v-va-"

"Vampire? I know all ready you and your family are all vampires" I said. He looked at me in shock. "Emmett? Are you ok you looked like you've just seen a ghost." I said trying to hide a giggle.

"Bella how did you know I was a vampire?" He asked. I gave him a sly smile and said.

"I have my sources. Now is that all you wanted to ask or is there more?"

"Well if you don't have any questions would you like to meat my family? I mean for real." He asked kind of shy.

"I'd love to." I said heading to his jeep. The ride to his house was fast mainly because he drove at 100 mph. His house was more like a mansion. I went and looked over at some of the games they had as Emmett sat on the couch. Just then Alice came running down the stairs. "Bella glad you could come I had a vision about this and there are a few questions I'd like to ask. The rest of the family would like to ask some questions to." She said and soon enough the rest of the family came in. Esme was the first to ask a question.

"Bella, how did you find out about us?" She asked. I smiled and turned to her and said.

"I've met other vampires from all three eras."

"What other vampires have you met?" asked Carlisle.

"Well there's Sleen, Michel, and Lucian from the first Generation. From the second was Lestat and Akasha. Finally from the third is James, Victoria, and Laurent oh and you guys of cores. And who am I forgetting … oh ya Aro and his family." I said look at there shocked faces.

"You've met the ancients?" asked Rose.

"Yes there not as hard to find as people think."

"You've met Lestat?!" asked Jasper.

"Yes and your looking at the only person to make him go vegetarian." I said.

"You made him go vegetarian?" Asked Edward.

"Ya and I dated him for a little bit to." I said blushing.

"So how long did you two go out?" asked Emmett.

"Only for a year then he wanted to be a rock star again so who was I to stop him. We broke up but we're still friends and he visits every now and then" I said smiling and then asked "So what extra powers do you have?"

"Well, Edward can read minds, Jasper can sense and control emotions, and Alice can sort of see the future." Said Emmett

"Interesting so if that's all your questions, I have to get home James will be coming to visit tomorrow." I said and walked out the door and Emmett fallowing. He drove me home and I got to work. The weeks went by and I had become closer friends with the Cullen's. James came by and stayed for about a week he met the Cullen's and approved though he was a little worried about Emmett. But he got over it really fast after I challenged him to mercenaries on Resident Evil and beat him. Then one day I woke up and found a trial of rose pedals leading out my door and in to my living room. I found over a thousand roses of all colors everywhere and on one of the roses was a note tied to it with a silver ribbon. I said 'To my broken black goddess. Let these roses be a symbol of my love for you.' There was no name on the card just a small drop of blood on the back. I put the rose behind my ear and then someone spoke.

"I hope you don't mind but they just reminded me of you I couldn't help it." I turned around to see Emmett holding something behind his back. I was both shocked and happy at the same time.

"I love the roses but why so many?" I asked.

"I couldn't find enough to match my love for you. Bella there's something I want to ask you" He said getting on one knee and holding out a small box. "Bella loved you since the moment I first saw you. I thought I had been sent an angle but I was wrong I was went a goddess with no flaw what so ever. Well you marry me?" He asked showing me a ring in the shape of a rose.

"Oh Emmett, yes I will." I said giving him a long passionate kiss.

We married three weeks later. Alice planed the wedding and Esme let us stay on her Isle. He changed me as soon as we got there and we've been happy ever since.

The End


End file.
